


Speak of the Devil

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, T-Devil!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's T-Devil instincts are strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts. Although Martin is pretty motherly..
> 
> There are probably a lot of problems with this fic. I don't even want to get started on how OOC this probably is, not to mention inaccuracies... In my defense, I have only just heard of Wild Kratts (through my younger brother) and haven't seen many episodes. 
> 
> If you see anything please let me know in a polite way. No promises on it ever being fixed (I'm horribly lazy), but I''l take note of it at least... -sweatdrops-

*A little background information: Chris' suit was broken and he randomly changes between human and T-Devil. He has just fallen from the tree*

 

Chris sniffs the air and growls under his breath. There was a female nearby. Two females.

He slips onto all fours and slinks closer, peering through the bushes. The larger one caught his attention first. He checks out the smaller one, wondering why they were rubbing against each other. A moment later and the small one leaves, allowing Chris to observe the bigger one.

She was an odd color, mostly furless, and walked on two legs. Despite all of these oddities, his nose was saying the blue female would be an excellent mate. He sniffs and growls at the tiny male by her side, huffing in satisfaction when it flees.  
-  
Martin frowns when T-Bone runs into the forest. "Huh. Whats wrong T-Bone? Is something there?" He takes two steps before being tackled to the ground. He goes limp to show he isn't a threat.  
-  
Chris noses at the female's neck, checking for any signs of belonging to another male and growling happily when he finds none. One paw presses against her upper back to pin her down while the other paws at her backside. He snorts when he can't find her opening and digs his claws into her waist, dragging them down. His female hisses and tries to wiggle away, blabbering something he can't understand.

He nudges at her to make her stop. If he couldn't understand her then there was little point in her speaking. His claws hook into something and he drags them down, wasting a few moments untangling them before raising them again. He stops when he smells blood, leaning over to lick at her wound.

She gives a little moan and stiffens. Chris growls comfortingly at her and laps up the blood in apology. His female continues to wiggle under him and he nips where her tail should be, gaining a gasp in return.  
-  
"C-Chris what are you doing?" He struggles harder under his brother, trying to get away and pull his shorts back up at the same time. Chris pushed harder and Martin stopped moving, not wanting to have another taste of his brother's artificial claws or end up with a broken bone.

Since he couldn't reach his baby brother by talking, and physically escaping was out, he decided to just wait Chris out and grumble about having been right. Hopefully the power suit would deactivate soon and he and Chris could get back to tagging the T-Devils and forget this ever happened.

Another nip on his back told him that it wouldn't be happening anytime soon. He groans and rolls his eyes.  
-  
Chris, hearing his female let out a sound of pleasure, grins and nips harder. He laves it over with his tongue before moving down. His female starts wiggling and letting out those odd sounds again. When he found her opening he assumed they were signs that she liked it and he should continue his claiming.

He yanks her hips up with one paw and uses his thumb to part the cheeks. His female jerked against his grasp, making him press harder against her back and growl warningly.

He waits for her to still before sliding his tongue out and tasting her opening. She squeaks, causing him to tilt his head and observe her. When she remains still and limp he returns to lapping at her.  
-  
Martin was this close to kicking his brother in the face. He could feel his own face burning and clenches his eyes shut to try to block Chris out. But when Chris sticks his tongue inside him he can't block him out anymore. He yells at him and kicks, ignoring Chris' growling and the claws biting into him.  
-  
Chris didn't know what he did wrong. He had tried to pleasure his mate, but she was fighting him instead. Maybe she was new to this? She didn't smell young though...

He growls threateningly at her and presses against her opening. When she stilled he figured he was right. She needed to be shown that he was dominate and a good mate. He laps at the blood he had drawn and sniffs her neck.

She remains still despite her odd breathing. He shifts them until they were how he wanted and pushes in with a grunt. She screams in pain and clenches around him, clawing at the ground frantically. He holds her still and makes comforting sounds, pushing in to the hilt.

He found that if he licked the back of her neck and rubbed her side she relaxed faster. His ear twitched at a sound further off and he sniffed, revealing a male was coming closer. He calls out, grinning when the male scurries in the opposite direction. It seemed like he would have to claim his mate right now.

He starts slow to reduce the pain, waiting for his mate to stop fighting him before speeding up. She rises to her front paws and tries to crawl away, prompting him to sigh at her and grip her shoulders to yank her back to meet his thrust. She stiffens and makes a choking sound, back bowing. He pauses just long enough to realize that she is fine before resuming his thrusts.  
-  
Martin was caught between cursing his brother and praising him. The pain from the entrance was fading and pleasure was taking its place. On the next thrust he pushes back experimentally, moaning when Chris hits that spot again. He peers over his shoulder to watch his brother.

Chris didn't appear to recognize him or even understand what he was doing. He drops his head with a sigh, closing his eyes and rocking back against him to meet his thrusts.  
-  
Chris grinned proudly when his mate started to reciprocate. He had been worried for a moment there, wondering if there was something wrong with his chosen female. He gives a sharp thrust and grins wider when his mate cries out in pleasure and shoves back. His mate liked it rough. Alright then.

His paws gently clasp her shoulders and he yanks her back into every harsh thrust. His mate gasps before starting a long trail of those strange sounds he vaguely recognized. He watches as his mate reaches one paw between her legs, huffing before he knocks it away. She whines and he replaces her paw with his own.

She lets out another of those odd sounds before spreading her legs wider and arching her hips. He growls against her ear, scraping it with his teeth and enjoying her shiver. He pumps his paw, clutching her odd masculine appendage. She finishes with a call of that odd noise.

He bites her neck, claiming her as his before his own end sneaks up on him. He slams into her and tosses back his head to howl his completion. He blacks out.  
\--  
When Chris comes to later he is tired, a little sore, and oddly relaxed. He stretches his arms and hums, nuzzling his cheek into something soft and warm. A second later he jerks up and stares in horror at the person he'd been lying on.

He pulls out with a wince. They shift with a groan of his name.

He finally notices the torn shirt and and blonde hair. "Martin? Are you alright bro?" He eyes the bite and claw marks critically.

Martin blinks hazy blue eyes at him over his shoulder, leading to a pregnant pause. "Glad to have you back Chris." He returns to his doze, head pillowed on one forearm, the other arm on the ground at his side. Chris takes in the pinpricks on both arms, the thick streams of pink leaking sluggishly from his brother's backside, and the puddle under his exhausted brother.

With so many pieces of the puzzle spelling out the same thing he quickly comes to the correct conclusion. "I-I'm so sorry! ...Martin? Martin!"

He brother gives a half-hearted attempt at swatting at him before returning to his rest. Chris gulps and fixes their clothes to the best of his ability, wiping up what he can't cover and makes a run for the Tortuga. He had a feeling there would be some consequences of tonight's actions...


End file.
